fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny (Beorn)
}} Destiny is Beorn who existed in Universe Past and exists in Universe Present. She is Origin's closest friend, and acts as his rival and equal in many ways. Background When the New Fantendoverse was created, The Fan and The Enemy found themselves unable to replicate the Beorns in the new universe, as there were so few of them. As Beorns were the only species that could judge ascended beings in the past universe, The Fan and The Enemy instead began work on a new judge species. As luck would have it though, two Beorn gods (known as Judges) and a replicated Zeon mysteriously appeared in the newly constructed Fantendoverse. Although they claimed to be from the old Fantendoverse, the Fan and The Enemy found that their memories were completely suspect at best. Despite this, they never told the two their suspicions and let them carry on as usual. Destiny claimed to be one of the most powerful judges of all the Beorns, mirroring her fellow Judge Origin in capabilities. She was a fierce punisher and was known for her borderline torturous ways to punish unworthy ascended beings. Surprisingly, when not acting as a Judge, she was very light hearted towards others including those she punished. She earned the title of "The Black Judge" among other Beorns due to her severity and seriousness in situations involving the Ascended. During her time as a Judge she would soon be forced to work with Origin who was known for his inability to strip an ascended being or their power as he deemed it too harsh, getting him the title of "The White Judge". The two would work together on many ascended beings with the two being able to even out their extremities towards punishment. Over time, Origin and Destiny gained admiration for each other as Origin saw courage in Destiny while Destiny saw control in Origin. She believed she had died due to an accident involving a machine Origin and her had built called the Ark Reverent. The Ark Reverent that was intended to protect Zeon from any natural or extra-terrestrial disasters. The fatal accident occurred when Origin attempted to upgrade the machine to prevent man-made disasters it overloaded and Destiny quickly died from cell degeneration from the resulting explosion. She believed herself to have come back through the events of the reconstruction of the new universe, however, this seems incredibly unlikely as the New Fantendoverse was built from the ground up. Origin and Destiny eventually left behind Zeon due to the Doomuli, which were capable of taking them on without being ascended beings. They were aware of Zeon's destruction at the hands of Doomulus Grime, but ultimately decided that moving on was the best decision. They are now active scouts looking for Ascended beings to judge. Personality Destiny is described as being two beings in one, with Judge!Destiny being a strict and almost ruthless individual who would not stand for any lies, slander or intolerance and would harshly punish those who she deemed unworthy of ascension. This personality she adopted was not a sign of multiple personality disorder, but rather her "work personality". On the other side of Destiny, was Beorn!Destiny, a very light-hearted and gentle individual who one would find hard to believe to be the same Beorn who would absolutely destroy the hopes of some ascended beings. Destiny is less serious then Origin, often regarding bad events as just minor things regardless of how catastrophic they are. This personality is Destiny's true personality and after the destruction of Zeon in the New Fantendo is the only one she ever displays. Appearances Xerra: The Last Beorn Appears in the series as part of Xerra's delirious dream involving the murder of Unten. She and Origin appear, condemning her for her actions. Relationships Origin Destiny regards Origin as her closest friend, greatest ally, opposite and potential love interest. Origin and Destiny in "original universe" were very much opposites as both were regarded as opposite extremes of judges. In the New Fantendoverse however, the two are close friends and always allies ensuring stability in the universe. Destiny is secretly attracted to Origin which is often something other Beorns in the past were quick to ask Destiny about, however she would often deny the claims stating that they are "just friends". Abilities Destiny possesses several powerful abilities of her own that she learnt over time that allow her to fight extremely effectively. *Weapon Conjuration *Mind Invasion *Judge's Hammer (Weapon) Category:Females Category:Beorns Category:Deities Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Alive